Hallowen Nightmare
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Kisah hallowen antara Kaien dan IChigo, bad summary YAOI!LEMON


**Hallowen Nightmare!**

**Trick Or Treat**

**By: Shuukai_ShuShi**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :M**

**Pair :KaiIchi,HisaIchi,KaiHisa**

**Enjoy My Fic!**

* * *

"Kai,ayolah... "bujuk seorang cowok berambut orange,Kurosaki Ichigo

"Aduh, Chi. Gak ah,childish banget kan,"kata seorang cowok berambut raven hitam,dengan mata aqua green, Shiba Kaien

"Uh uh! Pelit,"kata Ichigo cemberut

"Aduh,Chi. Gw Cuma gak mau ada sesuatu terjadi sama lo,"kata Kaien

"Tenang aja,gw akan baik-baik aja kog,"kata Ichigo yang masih cemberut

'Hhh dasar keras kepala. Kenapa pacar gw keras kepala semua ya? Dulu Hisa juga gitu,sekarang Ichi. Aduh,bingung gw lama-lama. Tapi Hisa sekarang gimana ya? Apa dia tenang di alamnya?' gumam Kaien

"Kai... Kai!"kata Ichigo menepuk pundaknya

"Eh,apa?"tanya Kaien

"Kan,lo ngelamun lagi. Bete ah!"gerutu Ichigo

"Aduh,sorry deh. Sorry, gw kan –"

"Uhh! Kalau kayak gini mending kita putus aja!"gerutu Ichigo

"Eh! aduh Chi,jangan gitu dong,"bujuk Kaien

"Habisnya, lo gak pernah aja tuh merhatiin gw,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Aduh,chi. Bukan gitu,tapi-"

"Ah,udah bete gw dengan alasan lo itu!"kata Ichigo kesal lalu pergi

"Chi!Ichi!Ichigo! aduh... ngambek lagi dah,"kata Kaien sambil menghela nafas.

Padahal mereka sudah setahun pacaran tapi terkadang sikap Ichigo benar-benar seperti anak-anak yang mudah ngambek. Sehingga Kaien kewalahan juga,dengan sikap pacar barunya ini. Ichigo memang tidak tau kalau Kaien masih memiliki trauma dengan hari Hallowen,kekasihnya dulu, meninggal karena hari hallowen. Ia meninggal karena tertabrak mobil truk. Saat itu ia benar-benar shock,rencana untuk pergi bersama kekasihnya itu telah kandas,karena kecelakaan itu. Siapa yang bisa menyangka jika akan kehilangan kekasih di hari Hallowen itu.

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Huh! Dasar pelit!"gerutuku

Aku masih sebal dengan sikapnya itu.

'Terjadi sesuatu? Ah gak mungkin deh,mana mungkin tiba-tiba vampir datang dan menghisap darah seluruh warga kota?Ah,dasar,'gerutuku lagi

"Ichi,ngapain? Kog cemberut ?"tanya seorang cowok berambut merah, Abarai Renji

"Eh,Ren. Gak,hanya lagi sebel sama Kaien aja kog,"kataku

"Hhh.. Kaien memang takut dengan Hallowen,makanya dia gak pernah tuh keluar saat hallowen. Pacarnya yang dulu juga menghilang entah kemana,"kata Renji

"Eh,Kaien punya mantan pacar?"tanyaku

"Ya punya dong,jujur sih dia itu dewasa banget,keren,tampan,imut lagi. Gw cemburu sih,karena Kaien bisa ngedapatin dia. "kata Renji lagi

"O gitu,jangan-jangan dia malah menghabiskan malam ini dengan mantan pacarnya?"kataku kaget

"Gak tau juga sih,"kata Renji

"Uh! Sebel!"gerutuku lagi

"Udah,gimana kalau sama gw aja?"tawar Renji

"Hm.. boleh juga,"kataku

"Oke,nanti gw jemput jam 8 ya,"kata Renji lagi

"Oke deh,"kata ku

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

Aku meletakkan setangkai bunga Lili putih,di sebuah makam. Makam kekasihku,tepatnya. Aku masih tetap bisa merasakan kehadiranya. Dialah cahaya dalam kehidupanku,dan karena dia juga lah,aku bisa lepas dari kehidupanku sebagai preman jalanan dan berandalan itu.

**Flash Back...**

"Kenapa lo mau aja jadi berandalan kayak gini? Jadi gara-gara broken home lo ngelakuin hal ini? Payah lo!"kritik seorang cowok berambut Raven dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,Hisagi Shuuhei

"Emang lo tau apa tentang kehidupan gw! Lo gak pernah ngerasain kan,gimana rasanya di telantarin?!"bentakku

Dia bukanya takut malah tertawa

"Lo tau,lo beruntung masih bisa tau siapa orang tua lo. Sedang gw? Gw gak tau siapa orang tua gw. Gw hidup di jalanan,dari kecil gw berusaha untuk mandiri dan bekerja. Gw gak mau merampas apa yang bukan hak gw,"kata orang itu lagi

"Lo ngomong apaan sih?"tanyaku

"Ya yang gw denger sih, katanya gw ini anak haram, gak ada yang menginginkan gw. Tapi meski begitu gw tetap Optimis bahwa gw akan bisa hidup tanpa bantuan mereka. Karena dari itulah,gw kasihan dengan pemikiran lo yang sempit itu. Bahkan jauh lebih sempit dari pemikiran anak balita. Lo buka mata dong Bro,lihat sekeliling lo,masih banyak bro yang lebih menderita dari lo,"kata cowok itu lagi

Aku hanya terdiam,apa yang dikatakanya sepenuhnya benar.

"Hisa,tolong lo ajarin gw untuk memahami kehidupan. Gw.. "

"Kenapa nggak Kai? Gw yakin lo pasti bakal jadi orang sukses! Gw jamin deh,"katanya lagi

"Thanks His,"kataku memeluk cowok itu.

Sejak saat itu aku menjadi dekat denganya,aku merasa nyaman dengan sikap dan cara berpikirnya yang selalu memandang ke depan itu. Tak lama kami pun jadian dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku bahagia,sangat bahagia. Dia selalu menanamkan sikap optimis dalam diriku,dan juga mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya dicintai itu.

**End Of flash back**

Tanpa sadar,bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku merindukanya,sangat merindukannya. Kehadiranya bagaikan malaikat dalam hidupku. Dia memang malaikat.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

Malam harinya pukul 08.00

"Ichi!"

"Eh,Ren. Ayo,"

"Ayo,"

Ichigo dan Renji pun pergi ke sekolah, karena acara itu diadakan di sekolah. Ichigo memakai kostum Frankeistein,sedang Renji memakai kostum mumi. Saat sampai,suasana sekolah benar-benar seperti kota hantu, semua orang memakai kostum hantu. Mereka terus berjalan hingga seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"Yo!Renji,"kata seseorang dengan kostum dracula

"Loh,lo kan Hisagi.. "kata Renji kaget

"Heh? Apa-apaan tatapan lo kayak gitu baka saru! Dia pacar lo bro? Gila manis banget!"komentar orang itu

"Hehe gak kog,dia ini pacar si Kai tuh,mantan lo,"kata Renji

"O gitu,gw pikir pacar lo,hahaha. "kata Hisagi terkekeh

"Lalu lo ngapain disini? Lo nyari Kaien?"tanya Renji

"Eh,enak aja ya gak lah. Gw kan pecinta hallowen gak seperti Kaien,"

"Ngomong-ngomong lo kemana aja?udah 2 tahun gw gak ngelihat lo,"tanya Renji

"O itu,lo tau ndiri deh. Gw kan jenius,jadi gw dikirim ke Amrik,untuk pertukaran pelajar,"kata Hisagi lagi

"O gitu. "kata Renji

"Ngomong-ngomong lo siapa?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw Ichigo,Kurosaki Ichigo,"kata Ichigo

"Heh? Melindungi ya? Nama yang bagus,"gumam Hisagi

"Eh,dari mana lo tau?"tanya Ichigo

"Ya tau lah,IQ gw kan di atas rata-rata gak seperti orang-orang disini yang jauuhh dibawah rata-rata,"kata Hisagi tertawa

"Lo ngehina gw,His?"gerutu Renji

"Gak kog,lo nya aja yang ngerasa gitu,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Loh,Hisagi.. "kata seorang cowok berambut raven,Kusaka Soujirou

"Eh,Kusaka-kun pa kabar?"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Baik,lo sendiri?"tanya Kusaka

"O banget deh. O ya gw ada janji dengan seseorang gw duluan ya,"kata Hisagi lagi lalu pergi.

"Kusa,ayo,"kata Renji

"Ah,lo duluan aja,gw nunggu Hitsu neh,"kata Kusaka

"Oke deh,"

Lalu Ichigo dan Renji masuk ke sekolah itu.

Kusaka segera menelpon seseorang.

* * *

**Kusaka Pov`s**

"Halo,Kai. Lo kenapa gak bilang kalau ikut hallowen?"tanyaku

"Eh?Lo ngomong apaan? Gw dirumah bego,"kata Kaien

"Eh,masa? Buktiin,"kata ku lagi

"Dasar,nih lo tanya aja sama adik gw Ganju,"kata Kaien

"Gan,Kaien di rumah?"tanyaku

"Iya,kami asik main game nih."kata Ganju

"Kai,jadi kalau gitu.. "

"Emang ada apa Kusa?"tanya Kaien

"Hisa,Kai. Gw ngeliat Hisa. "kataku lagi

"Apa! Lo serius? Lo jangan bercanda deh,"kata Kaien

"Gw serius Kai. Gw bahkan ngobrol kog sama dia tadi, Renji juga,"kata Kusaka

"Eh, gawat. Gw kesana sekarang,"kata Kaien menutup telpon.

'Hisa... '

**End OF Kusaka Pov`s**

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

Aku segera memakai kostum hantu punya adikku,lalu langsung ke sekolah dengan motor.

"Kusa!"

"Eh,Kai. Datang juga lo,"kata Kusaka

"Ayo,kita harus menghentiin Hisa,gw hanya gak mau terjadi sesuatu,"kataku

'His,jadi lo masih dendam ya. Dengan kejadian itu?' kataku dalam hati

Lalu kami segera berkeliling mencari Hisagi.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Bentar ya,Chi,"kata Renji

"Eh,iya Ren,"kataku.

"Hai,Ichigo-kun,"kata seseorang

"Eh,Hisagi-kun, bikin kaget aja,"kataku

Dia hanya tertawa,lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Jadi kau kenal Kai,udah berapa lama?"tanyaku

"Udah lama banget,kami udah kayak saudara deh,"katanya lagi

"Lalu kenapa lo putus dengan Kai?"tanya Ichigo

"Itu karena.. "

"Ichigo! sorry lama,Eh Hisa,kapan munculnya?"tanya Renji

"Baru aja kog,"

"Udah,dari pada sama si Kai,mending sama gw aja. Apa sih lebihnya dia,dia itu kan berandalan lal-BUAK!" Renji langsung terhempas

"Lo jangan ngomong sesuatu seperti itu!gw gak suka kalau lo menghina **Saudara** gw seperti itu,"kata Hisagi

"Aduh,jangan-jangan lo masih sayang ya ke dia?"

"Emang,dan gw bakal tetap sayang denganya sampai kapanpun!"kata Hisagi lagi

"Tapi lo harus tau,lo hanya masa lalu. Kaien gak bakal ngingat lo deh,jadi untuk apa juga lo-"

"Lo tutup mulut sialan lo itu atau.. "Hisagi segera mengeluarkan pisau perak dari saku celananya.

"Aduh,His gak lucu ah,"kata Renji

"Lo pikir gw becanda? Atau lo baru percaya setelah gw merobek mulut sialan lo itu,"kata Hisagi lagi kali ini ekspresinya berbeda. Dia benar-benar terlihat marah.

Aku langsung merinding dengan aura yang ada di sekitarku ini.

Tiba-tiba

"Hisa! Berhenti!"

Hisagi terdiam,ia benar-benar kaget

".. Kai.. "

"His,udahlah. Lo jangan kayak gini. Tenangin diri lo His. Kemana lo yang selalu berpikiran luas itu His,"kata Kaien memeluk Hisagi erat

Hisagi hanya diam

"His,lo jangan kayak gini,gw takut melihat lo begini His. Tolong lo hentikan semua ini. Gw mohon.. "kata Kaien

"Kai... gw gak terima ada orang yang menghina lo lagi Kai. Gw gak terima! Kalau lo dihina,"kata Hisagi mengeratkan pelukan nya

"Ssh.. udahlah His, tenang aja gw akan baik-baik aja. "kata Kaien lalu mengecup kening Hisagi

"Iya,Kai... "kata Hisagi melepaskan pelukanya. Setelah menyeka air matanya,ia tersenyum.

"Sayonara... Baka Inu.. "kata Hisagi tersenyum lalu menghilang.

"sayonara.. baka Hedgehog... "kata Kaien tersenyum menatap kepergian kekasihnya itu.

Lalu ia segera menghampiri Ichigo dan Renji.

"Lo bedua gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien

"Iya... "kata kami

"Dasar.. ya udah urusan gw udah beres gw pulang dulu,thanks ya Kusa,"

"Sama-sama Kai,"kata Kusaka

"Kai.. gw ikut.. "kata ku lalu memeluk Kaien erat

"Eh?"

"Gw takut sendirian,gw.. jangan tinggalin gw lagi Kai,"kata ku memeluk Kaien erat.

"Ya udah,ayo. "kata Kaien tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku.

Lalu kami pun pergi dari sekolah itu.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat kami sampai di rumah Kaien.

"Kai.. "

"Apa Chi?"

"Yang tadi itu mantan lo ya?"tanya Ichigo

"Bukan hanya itu,dia itu udah kayak keluarga gw,Chi. Dia selalu ngajarin gw untuk bersikap optimis. Gw sengaja datang, tadi Kusa nelepon katanya liat Hisa. Gw hawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu. Ya meskipun Hisa itu sikapnya dewasa,tapi dia tetaplah manusia yang punya kelemahan. Dia sulit untuk memaafkan dan menghapus dendam. "kata Kaien

"Maksud lo?"tanya Ichi

"Dari dulu,gw maksud gw sebelum kenal sama Kusa teman gw hanya Hisa. Gw gak punya teman yang lain,semua orang nganggap gw brengsek,apalagi gw inikan preman jalanan. Tapi berkat kehadiran Hisa,hidup gw berubah,dulu gw bisa dikatakan suka bener mabuk-mabukan dan memakai obat-obatan gitu. Hisa,dia lah yang bisa menyadarin gw dari hal ini. Dia ntahlah,gw gak tau harus nganggap dia apa,dia berarti banget buat gw. Dari dulu,Hisa gak suka dengan sikap Renji yang sombong dan angkuh gitu. Hisa makin benci karena Renji suka ngungkit-ngungkit kehidupan gw, lo tau dari dulu Hisa selalu membelain gw, dan dialah orang pertama yang percaya banget sama gw. "kata Kaien

Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkan kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu beberapa hari kemudian kami pun jadian,jujur gw senang. Sangat senang karena dia mau jadi kekasih gw. Hhh kalau boleh jujur bukan hanya Hisa,tapi gw juga sampai sekarang masih dendam dengan Renji,"kata Kaien menunduk

"Emang kenapa Kai?"tanya Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Dulu,dia pernah hampir memperkosa Hisa. Jujur saat itu gw hampir aja ngebunuh dia,kalau Kusa gak nahan gw. Dan kebencian gw semakin bertambah saat kematian Hisa. "kata Kaien lagi,air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

"Emang dia mati karena apa?"tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Dia tertabrak Chi,dan ahirnya gw tau siapa yang ngelakuinya Chi,Renji. Dialah yang ngelakuin itu. Dia sengaja melakukan itu,karena gak bisa dapatin Hisa. Jadi,sampai sekarang dendam gw masih tetap ada saat melihatnya. "kata Kaien mengepalkan tanganya

"Kai,sabar. Sorry gw gak tau, gw... "

"Udahlah,Chi. Gak apa-apa kog,"kata Kaien lagi

Ichigo langsung memeluk Kaien dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kai,gw mau jadi milik lo seutuhnya. "kata Ichigo

"Tapi... gw gak mau nyakitin lo,"kata Kaien

"Gak,Gw percaya sama lo Kai,"kata Ichigo tersenyum

"Baiklah,kalau itu mau lo,"kata Kaien lalu mengendong Ichigo ke kamar.

* * *

***~LEMON~***

Kaien segera membaringkan Ichigo di tempat tidur. Lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Lalu ia menjilat bibir bawah Ichigo untuk meminta akses. Ichigo membiarkan lidah Kaien bermain di dalam mulutnya. Ichigo hanya mengerang saat lidah Kaien menyapu langit-langitnya dan menjilat lidahnya. Lalu lidah mereka semakin bertautan. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut,membiarkasn saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir. Kaien mengecup kening Ichigo lembut, lalu menjilat dan menggigit pelan perpotongan lehernya.

"Mmh.. Ahh.. "desah Ichigo.

Ia mengalungkan tanganya dileher Kaien. Setelah puas membuat kissmark tersebut,Kaien kembali membawa Ichigo dalam sebuah ciuman panas,lalu melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Kemudian ia melepas baju Kaos yang di pakai Ichigo,dan membuangnya ke lantai. Ichigo juga tidak tinggal diam,ia melepas baju kemeja yang dipakai Kaien,lalu menyentuh nipplenya dan memainkanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu menjilat nipple Ichigo. Menhisap dan menggigitnya perlahan,sehingga Ichigo semakin mendesah.

"Kai.. Ahh.. More... "desah Ichigo

Kaien hanya terkekeh melihat Ichigo yang sudah menggeliat tidak nyaman itu. Kemudian ia menjilat dan menghisap nipple yang satunya mengeras. Setelah itu ia meremas kejantanan Ichigo yang sudah agak menegang itu. Sehingga Ichigo semakin mengerang nikmat.

"Kai.. Uh.. "

Kaien membuka celana Ichigo beserta boxernya,Lalu menjilat cairan precumnya yang mulai keluar. Kemudian ia segera membalikkan tubuh Ichigo dan memposisikanya agak menungging,lalu meremas pantatnya. Sehingga Ichigo kembali mengerang. Kemudian ia menjilat lubang Ichigo dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk bermain disana.

"Uh.. Kai... Ahh.. "desah Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya,sedangkan tanganya yang menganggur digunakan untuk memijat kejantanan Ichigo yang sudah menegang itu. Kaien yang tau sebentar lagi Ichigo akan klimaks segera membalikkan posisinya lagi,dan membaringkanya, lalu mengulum kejantananya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Kai.. Ah.. Gw mau keluaar- Ahh... ,"desah Ichigo saat spermanya keluar. Kaien menelan sperma tersebut. Lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan Ichigo dari mulutnya. Ichigo hanya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah karena aktivitas panas tersebut. Nafasnya benar-benar sesak. Ichigo kembali mengerang saat Kaien kembali mengecup kejantananya,lalu menjilat permukaanya,dan memijat kejantananya. Lalu mengigitnya pelan. Ichigo hanya mengerang saat kejantananya dimanjakan seperti ini. Ia tidak merasakan jari Kaien yang telah masuk dan bermain di dalam tubuhnya,hingga jari tersebut berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Ah... ! Uh.. Ahh.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu memainkan jarinya di prostat Ichigo, dari satu jari menjadi dua dan kemudian menjadi 3. Ichigo hanya mengerang nikmat,dengan rangsangan tersebut. Tangan kanan melakukan penetrasi,sedang Kaien kembali asik mengulum kejantanan Ichigo yang kembali menegang,sedang tangan kirinya memilin nipple Ichigo. Sehingga tak lama kemudian Ichigo kembali Klimaks.

Kaien hanya tertawa,melihat Ichigo yang semakin panas itu.

"Kai.. lo curang.. "kata Ichigo

"Maksud lo?"tanya Kaien

Ichigo hanya tersenyum,lalu ia segera menindih Kaien,dan mengikat tanganya ke bedpost dengan sebuah tali.

"Lah,dapat dari mana?"kata Kaien bingung

"Hehe,ada deh,"kata Ichigo nyengir, lalu mulai memanjakan kekasihnya itu.

Ichigo mengecup bibir Kaien,lalu menyelipkan lidahnya dan memeriksa mulut kekasihnya dan merasakan sisa-sisa spermanya itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciumanya. Lalu ia segera menggigit perpotongan leher Kaien.

"Ahh.. Ichi... "desah Kaien

Ichigo melanjutkan aktivitasnya,setelah itu ia langsung menjilat nippleKaien dan menghisapnya,sehingga Kaien semakin mengerang. Ia terus melakukan hal itu hingga nipplenya mengeras,lalu berpindah ke yang satu lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Agh.. Ichi.. Ahh.. Ichi.. "erang Kaien

Ichigo hanya tersenyum,lalu ia segera membuka celana Kaien beserta boxernya,dan menjilat kejantananya yang sudah menegang dan meneteskan pre cum itu. Ichigo segera memposisikan diri di atas Kaien dan memasukkan kejantanan Kaien perlahan ke dalam tubuhnya,sambil meringis.

Kaien berusaha melepaskan ikatan di lenganya itu. Setelah seluruhnya masuk Ichigo kembali memompa kejantanan Kaien yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. Kai... Uh.. "desah Ichigo saat Kejantanan Kaien mengenai Prostatnya.

Kaien yang berhasil melepaskan ikatan tersebut,segera meremas kejantanan Ichigo dan memompanya, sehingga Ichigo semakin mengerang. Lalu beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan kejantananya,lalu membalik tubuh Ichigo dan membuatnya dalam posisi menungging. Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu kembali memasukkan kejantananya dan memompanya. Ichigo semakin tidak bisa menahan eranganya,apalagi saat kejantanan Kaien mengenai Prostatnya.

"Ah! Kai! Uh! Ah... Faster! AH! Deeper! Ah.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum, ia mempercepat temponya dan kembali memijat kejantanan Ichigo yang sebentar lagi akan klimaks itu.

"Kai! Ah.. Gw mau keluar-AHH! "erang Ichigo saat spermanya keluar dan membasahi tangan Kaien.

"Ichi! "Kaien segera menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Ichigo,kemudian mengeluarkanya. Lalu ia langsung berbaring di sebelah Ichigo yang sudah ngos-ngosan itu.

"Kai,gw sayang sama Lo,"kata Ichigo memeluk Kaien dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Kaien

"Gw juga sayang sama lo Chi,"kata Kaien tersenyum.

Lalu Kaien mengecup kening Ichigo lembut,saat melirik jam ia hanya tersenyum,karena sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Kaien lalu tertidur dengan memeluk erat Ichigo.

***~Lemon~***

* * *

**~FIN~**

"**Yay! Lemon!"sorak Shuukai**

"**Wah,gila banget deh,"kata Shushi**

"**Banget! Aduh, gak nyangka gw bisa bikin fic kayak gini,"kata Shuukai**

"**Oke, Minna Happy Hallowen Day! "kata ShuShi**

"**And don`t forget to Review!" kata Shuukai**


End file.
